


If you’re searching for a silent sky, you won’t find it here

by KFlynn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec's POV, Sad, alec's thoughts, just sad, post breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFlynn/pseuds/KFlynn
Summary: He did not regret this decision.He didn’t.+++Or Alec's inner thoughts after the break up with Magnus
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	If you’re searching for a silent sky, you won’t find it here

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr a while ago after the little plot-bunny didn't leave me alone until I had written it all down.
> 
> It's sad, it truly is. And it's kinda meant to be. At least we know that this wasn't where the story ended for those two <3

He did not regret this decision.

He didn’t.

He did not regret giving Magnus his magic back. After all it was a part of him, like breathing. It belonged to him, had always been there, and now it had been ripped off him. He ensured Alec that it was okay, but every day he could see his love suffer. 

As if someone had taken his lungs out and then pierced through his heart with it.

He couldn’t bear to see him suffer like that.

So he had done what had to be done.

It didn’t matter that he had to give up Magnus, if he could give him back his life. It didn’t matter to slightly hurt him, to give him back everything else. 

After some years, maybe 200 more, he would be nothing but a memory anyhow. He would be categorised as the weird Shadowhunter Magnus fell for and gave his magic for, only for him to leave him right after. Nothing more than a slightly irritating memory.

He could be that. He could be a tiny thorn in a life worth living.

There was only one thing he did regret. He regretted hurting him. So, who was he kidding? He hadn’t done it with a smile on his face. For him Magnus would always be the one. Nephilim only truly loved once. And his love was Magnus. Would forever be. 

But, because he loved him, he couldn’t force Magnus to live a life without his magic. It was just too much.

And so he would bear the burden. Magnus could hate him, be angry. He would only feel guilt for hurting him, but also feeling that it was worth it. Knowing that it had been the right call.

He was a leader, he was a Shadowhunter. He was used to pain and suffering. It was no stranger to him, and he would forever be grateful to Magnus for showing him happy laughter, sunsets, all these drinks, the stupid jokes, how to cuddle cats, how to love… he would forever cherish it inside him.

And he would live on. Doing his duty.

After all, there was nothing else anymore. He was the oldest, he was to protect them.

Even if it broke his own heart.


End file.
